


May The Bees Not Be With You

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Insane Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue from the infamous Naked and Covered In Bees incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Bees Not Be With You

"Cas, what the hell?"

"I do not believe this to be hell, Dean. I thought you would know better."

"Get off my car! Wait, why are you naked?"

"I needed to feel free, Dean."

"You're already free, you dumbass. Get off my car and put some clothes on. Shit Cas, bees are not meant for that."

"Clothing is constricting, Dean. I was not free. The bees wanted me to be free. Do you not want this for me?"

"Wow, that's-that's some pervy shit, Cas."

"Sit with me, Dean. The bees want you to be free too."

"Fuck no. Get some clothes on. Here, put on my jacket. No! Not-just cover yourself like-ugh, here."

"The bees do not like that, Dean."

"Well, fuck the bees. You are in a human vessel and humans wear clothes."

"My true form has no need of clothing. It serves no purpose."

"Human vessel, Cas. Different look, different rules. Now get down. And keep covered."

"…"

"C'mon. I think I have a spare shirt somewhere-fuck, Cas, get the bees off! It's not natural."

"They do not wish to leave."

"They're nesting in your hair, dude!"

"I am kind to them, so they are to me. They gave me permission to their honey. I gathered it myself."

"That's nice, Cas. Here, just take my shirt."

"I have no-"

"Need of clothes. Yeah, I got that. Just put it on. For my sake."

"…"

"I'm not letting you in my car without it."

"Fine."

"Good boy. You, uh-keep the jacket."

"Okay, Dean."


End file.
